unikittyfandomcom-20200222-history
Richard
Richard is a main character and protagonist in Unikitty!. He is voiced by Roger Craig Smith. Personality and Traits Physical Appearance Richard is a grey 1x3 LEGO brick. As such, he has three studs on top of him. He has light blue sclera and no irises. He is often seen frowning with puffed-out cheeks. Personality Richard, unlike the others, is stoic and melancholy. Looking more to the negative, he is the opposite of the cheerfulness of his location. Despite this, he is still a good friend and is the straight man most of the time, logically approaching situations while the rest go crazy or don’t think through their actions clearly. Biography Early life Little is known about Richard's past life. His entire persona seems like an anomaly compared to others in the Unikingdom, perhaps hinting that he comes from a different location than the others. Despite this, he still managed to befriend Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, and Hawkodile at some point. He even took on the task of being Unikitty’s servant. He would later join a game night competition with his friends, the annoyance of Unikitty and Puppycorn's rivalry making him start to dislike them. Despite this, he won four separate nights. At some point, Richard started spying on a girl who suspiciously looked a lot like him, but with the addition of hair. First adventures Spoooooky Game On another game night, he was unsure of playing yet again, thanks to the competitions of the royal siblings. Bugged by Unikitty and Puppycorn's arguing about who would win, he left the room to get snacks. This is what saved him from being sucked into the Spoooooky Game, though caused him to wonder where the others went to. He would later eat the cookies for himself, and spitting them out from shock at the sudden reappearance of his friends, especially due to the fact that they still kept their appearances from the game. Sparkle Matter Matters One day, while scheduling Unikitty through her itinerary for the day, he had to chase the princess through the castle to list all the things that needed to be done, as she kept declaring all of it boring, eventually losing her when she promised to do the boring things after saying hi to the citizens. Later, when Unikitty realized that Richard had never produced any sparkle matter, Richard was summoned by the princess. Still focused on having Unikitty finish her schedule, he insisted he was fine and had just been around for a long while, and when asked if she could do anything, Richard responded that the princess could finish her to-do list. This caused Unikitty to make the first thing on it cheering Richard up. She took him through a cheek squeeze, a parade, a tea party, a rave, and a roller coaster, but nothing made him happier. Later, he was hit by Dr. Fox's sparkle matter serum, forcing him to be happy, much to the surprise and joy of Unikitty, Dr. Fox, Puppycorn, and Hawkodile when it revealed it worked. However, thanks to bubblegum and glue added to the serum beforehand, his sparkle matter started clumping together, growing giant and embedding into the castle. A giant star-shaped particle is enough to scare Unikitty, Puppycorn, and Dr. Fox off. Later, a negativity-based serum was created to counteract Richard's positive one, as he continues to launch giant sparkle matter particles. However, because this was made with anger sparkle matter, it puts him into a blind rage, creating giant monsters out of his newfound angry sparkle matter. Once Unikitty realizes that serums will not fix Richard, she goes up to him, as he angrily insisted he was fine before. After an actual apology from the princess, her calming aura counteracts his angry one, and he is returned back to normal. Earnestly thanking the princess for caring about him so much, a paperclip floats out of him: his first real sparkle matter particle. Despite everything being back to normal, the castle and kingdom are in a wreck from the giant particles that he had launched out before. No Day Like Snow Day During a Snow Day, he was assigned to be the judge of the snow fort building competition. While finding the rival snow fort a great build, the addition of a dancing snowman, which was really Master Frown, was enough to bump the team's snow fort the best, further confirmed when Master Frown's struggle to escape created an impromptu light and fireworks show. Thanks to siding with his friends, he was dragged into their side of a snowball fight. He would later cheer on the thought-to-be snowman for winning the fight for them. Joining in Dr. Fox's hot cocoa recipe, he declared it "like Gam Gam used to make". When Mr. Snowbuttons needed a location to stay without melting, he went with the others to the North Pole to send it on its way on an ice floe. He and Hawkodile would confide with each other that they both knew that Master Frown was inside the snowman. Memorable Quotes *''"...Intense."'' -Richard, Spoooooky Game *''"Really, it’s okay. I have been around a long time. It just takes a lot to get me worked up."'' -Richard, Sparkle Matter Matters *''"I was perfectly happy before!"'' -Richard, Sparkle Matter Matters *''"Oh…huh? Thanks, Princess. I’m moved that you went through all this trouble just to cheer me up."'' -Richard, Sparkle Matter Matters *''"Would you look at that?"'' -Richard, Sparkle Matter Matters *''"Snow drawbridge is an excellent addition. Durable snow parapet. Ah, what a regal flag. Excellent work. This is gonna be tough to beat."'' -Richard, No Day Like Snow Day *''"Wow, the dancing snowman is a nice touch. I think we have a winner."'' -Richard, No Day Like Snow Day *''"Just like Gam Gam used to make."'' -Richard, No Day Like Snow Day *''"Enjoy the frozen wastes and blistering cold."'' -Richard, No Day Like Snow Day Background Information *Richard was originally meant to be sand blue with a flat, studless top, as opposed to grey with studs - like his final design. Trivia *He is the only main character to not be an animal. Rather, he is a 1x3 LEGO brick. As such, he is also the only main character to not have an animal-based name. Instead, he has a proper name. *Him holding a clipboard in the main title sequence may suggest a role of keeping things in check around the kingdom and castle. Gallery Appearances ''Unikitty!'' Season 1 *Spoooooky Game (minor) *Sparkle Matter Matters *No Day Like Snow Day *Action Forest *Kaiju Kitty *Fire & Nice *A Rock Friend, Indeed *Kitchen Chaos *Crushing Defeat *Hide N' Seek *Birthday Blowout Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Unikitty!